1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable chair, particularly with a seat supporting unit installed between front leg unit and rear leg unit which are parallel to each other and perpendicular to the ground allowing being folded and extended longitudinally.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As shown in FIGS. 7 through 10, the conventional foldable chair is shown to comprise a foldable crisscrossed supporting frame unit and an armrest unit comprising a protrusion plate, a receiving slot and an armrest rod so as to form a foldable structure in the middle portion thereof. However, the conventional invention has disadvantages as following:
Firstly, the foldable structure in the middle of the armrest unit used for enduring the weight of the arms easily becomes loosen up after being bended for several times and the fingers and the arms are easily being clamped and hurt between the joint of the protrusion plate and the receiving slot which could result in safety concern.
Secondly, as shown in FIG. 10, the seat unit is connected with four top points of the front and rear leg units without any support in the central part which would easily be torn apart after being used for a long time.